Baku-San
by TridentChic
Summary: Canada, tired of the nightmares, turns to supernatural things for help
1. Chapter 1

Canada's Pov  
>( Canada, America, and Italy are all around 7, pretty much look like their chibi selves)<br>The first day of school, a nervousness came over me as I got ready. "America?" I asked nervously to my brother. "Yeah canadia." He responded, pronouncing my name wrong like always. " what if no one notices me, like the older countries do?" I asked. America and I don't know why, but sometimes the older countries can't see me, and forget about me. Big brother Britain does it all the time. " well, I'll make sure that they know you're there." America answered sounding sure of himself like usual. I finished buttoning my shirt to see that America's was crooked. Before he could say anything, I unbuttoned and re-buttoned his shirt correctly.  
>" America, come get in the car, it's time for school." Britain yelled before we heard the car start up. America gave an apologetic shrug and went down stairs, me following after him. He let me in first, knowing Britain wouldn't see me and might leave me otherwise.<br>~time skip~  
>The academy was huge! It made sense since all the students had to stay here. "Okay America" Britain said while grabbing our bags." Be good and don't cause any trouble. They will teach you how to be a proper country at this school." He said giving America a hug. "Bye America" he said sounding sad. He let go and got into the car. " Bye Iggy!" America yelled, trying not to cry. After I got him to calm down, we started dragging our suit cases to our dorm. When we walked in, there was all ready someone there.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

It was a... girl? America and I stood there, confused until she? He? Turned around.  
>"Oh, ciao! I'm Italy Venetziano!" He exclaimed in a high pitched voice, running across the room to hug Am- US? He grabbed us with his arms and squeezed us into a tight hug, surprising us both. Once he let go America gave me a grin that seemed to say 'see'.<br>" hey," America started in his ever loud voice, " I'm America, and this is my brother Canadia!" Gesturing to both I and himself. Italy seemed to be ecstatic. "Well ciao, Canada, America! I came to see who my new roommate was! Ve~ I think Canada is rooming with my big brother, I Italy Romano." He then pointed to a room across from us.  
>"O-oh , I guess I'll go over there then" I grabbed my suitcase and left America with his new friend. I was then introduced to the other Italy, Romano. He had a dirty mouth but he was actually nice. 'I think this school will be different' I thought to myself, lying down to sleep.<br>~~~~~Time skip~~~~~  
>(8 years later)<br>I walked down the halls of the academy, Following behind America and some of his friends, as per usual, unnoticed. I'm so tired of it! I am almost a full blown country yet non of them recognize me! I mean I know I'm quiet, but still I shouldn't be invisible! I sighed to myself, my internal rants won't help anything. I started listening in on America, Japan, and Italy's conversation.  
>" OH, YEAH! what was that monster thing in your lore or whatever Japan, Baka-kun, something like that?" Japan just gently sighed and corrected him " it's Baku-San, and please stop bringing it up, they are a powerful demon, and I don't want one to show up with you saying his name, whether you believe or not" he said in his annoyed yet still somehow polite voice. This is when I started listening.<br>"Yeah bro! That one! How is he summoned anyway, I kinda need to know stuff about him since its my assignment..." he trailed off scratching the back of his head. Japan just sighed again.  
>" you summon him by saying 'Baku-san, come eat my dreams' three times. One should then come, though hopefully you don't get a monochrome one," he shuddered in horror, " unlike the others, this is one of the powerful ones, they will take everything." They then ran off to America and Italy's room so he could write this down for the assignment.<br>~~~~~Time skip~~~~~  
>Later that night, Canada lie in his bed awoken by another nightmare. It was always the same. He was alone, forgotten, unrecognized, but even worse, he was no longer a country . He sat alone in the dark room, wanting these awful nightmares to go away. Then, he suddenly remembered the over heard conversation 'they'll take the bad dreams'. He shrugged, if it works, it works. Bowing his head down as if he was praying , he repeated three times over " Baku-San, come eat my dreams" when nothing happened, he sighed " I should have know it wasn't true" he went to lay back down, preparing himself for more nightmares when something grabbed his chin, gently forcing him to look up.<br>"You called?"


End file.
